Être et Savoir
by Taerah
Summary: SUITE d'Adoption. Suite aux événements, notre Bella est placée dans un institut spécialisé. Nous suivrons sa réinsertion dans son ancienne vie. Sur le papier, cela semble simple, mais quand on doit réapprendre à vivre avec des vampires, c'est un peu plus compliqué ! Ainsi voici l'histoire d'une petite humaine qui se retrouve, pour une deuxième fois dans un nid de vampires !


**Bonjour / Bonsoir à vous !  
J'ai enfin eu le courage de terminer ce prologue. **

**La suite d'Adoption est donc enfin lancée. **

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Merci **

**Taerah :)**

* * *

**Être et Savoir**

**Prologue**

BPOV

_Cher journal, fais en sorte que mon cerveau recommence à fonctionner correctement, plein de bisou à toi, Bella._

Je relevais la tête de mon journal, mastiquant mon stylo, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi écrire. J'étais encore déstabilisée par cette chose. Il me semblait ne l'avoir que depuis quelques semaines, mais je voyais très bien le grand 4 dessus, me signifiant que c'était le 4ème que je commençais... C'était perturbant de ne pas se rappeler ce qu'on avait bien pu écrire le mois passé. Nous avions interdiction de les feuilleter. L'une des devise de la maison : Ne jamais se tourner vers le passé. Une grosse blague quand on sait... Justement, quand on sait pas...

_Je tiens encore une fois à me faire pardonner pour Beurre de Cacahuète. J'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir coupé l'eau ! Le pauvre petit ne savait pas nagé ! Paix à son âme... _

C'était bien la dernière fois que je rendais un service ! Et puis qui a dit qu'un hamster devait prendre des bains ?! Je crois que la petite Lucy m'en voudra un bon moment. Enfin tout était relatif ici, vu que peut-être qu'elle ne saurait même plus pourquoi elle m'en voulait d'ici ce soir...

Le plus triste dans le traitement, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais quand il va finir. Je crois bien que le plus dur c'est de se réveiller le matin et se rendre compte que l'on est pas chez soi. Le plus brisant, c'est quand ton voisin de chambre pleure toute la nuit sans savoir pourquoi et que tu te dis qu'il pourrait t'arriver la même chose... Qu'il t'ai sûrement déjà arrivé la même chose.

D'après Mme Rose je fais des progrès.

_ Je remercie Mlle. Rose de me soutenir, et de ne pas s'offusquer quand je lui fais la blague du « Mais qui êtes-vous ?! »._

Oui, nous avions tous récupéré un humour assez morbide vu de loin, mais entre nous c'était assez sympa. Et il y avait toujours le suspens de savoir si oui ou non c'était une blague ! Tous barjos mais avec le sourire ! J'aimais sourire, cela me rappelait toujours des sensations de plénitudes. Notre inconscient nous faisait ressentir les choses. C'était parfois plus agréable que de pâles souvenirs flous. Lorsque je souriais, mon ventre papillonnait, je sentais un courant parcourir ma peau et parfois je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre un peu plus vite. J'aimais ces sensations.

_Très cher journal, ma journée commence dans quinze petites minutes et je me sens prête. Ta Bella._

Refermant le journal et le rangeant dans ma table de chevet, je m'avançais vers mon armoire. Je choisis l'une des tenues chargées de couleurs, imposées par l'institut, et me dirigeais vers ma salle d'eau.

Les tenues proposées, pantalons, jupes, shorts, robes, hauts, étaient parsemées de différentes couleurs, dans un but thérapeutique. L'institut se basait sur des méthodes douces mais radicales. Nous étions en contact sensoriels en permanence. Les couleurs, les bruits, les textures, tout y passait. Les moindres détails d'une existence oubliée pouvaient être retrouvés partout où l'on était. Des pièces avaient été aménagées pour recréer des ambiances que l'on aurait pu vivre.

Par exemple, j'appréciais particulièrement la pièce « Hiver ». Les couleurs pâles, le vent frais, la neige, le bruit de la pluie. Je m'y sentais apaisée. Peut-être que j'y retrouvais des éléments de ma vie.

Lorsque je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire, où on proposait une multitude de plats en tout genre, à toute heure de la journée. Les odeurs. J'avais un faible...

_Ah oui ? « Faible » ? Moi je dirais une dépendance... …_

Pour le chocolat. Mais je le vivais bien ! Je prenais donc un chocolat chaud, des céréales au chocolat, un paquet de biscuits fourrés au chocolat puis, pour terminer, . Je pris mon plateau et m'avançais vers une table de 8 personnes où je pris tranquillement mon petit déjeuné.

Peu de temps après, je me retrouvais dans l'une des salles, déjà occupée par d'autres patients, la salle dorée. Lorsque j'y rentrais, je pouvais me perdre dans cette vague d'or. J'allais m'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils et laissais mon esprit vagabonder.

Ne prenez pas mon attitude à la légère, ceci était un exercice. L'esprit est plus fort que le traumatisme en lui même. Le choc, peut-être détourné. Dans mon cas, c'était un choc physique. Pour d'autre, c'était une souffrance morale qui les avaient perdus. Ainsi, en laissant simplement la pensée se diriger elle même, on peut se souvenir.

"Bella ?"

Mlle Rose me sortit de mes songes et je lui souris. Elle m'indiqua l'heure et je la suivis jusqu'à son bureau, pour notre petit entretient quotidien.

"Alors, comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Bien, et vous ?" Mlle Rose aimait échanger quelques banalités avant de rentrer réellement dans le vif du sujet. J'appréciais cela aussi. Un lien plus intime se créait. On ne redoutait plus l'heure de l'entretient. Enfin, pour ma part, j'aimais cet échange, il rendait les choses moins froides, moins contrôlées, plus chaleureux qu'un simple rendez-vous entre un docteur et son patient.

"Très bien ! J'ai enfin terminé le livre que tu m'avais conseillé, il est fabuleux !"

Je ne me souvenais pas lui avoir conseillé de livre avant qu'elle ne fasse la remarque. Imaginez votre mémoire, embrumez quelques zones. Lorsque ça m'arrivait, un petit nuage glissait puis disparaissait, emplissant mon esprit de plusieurs dizaines d'informations à la fois.

" Rose Madder, de Stephen King. " Le titre du roman m'était sortis de la bouche, presque involontairement.

" Oui ! Oh quelle histoire stupéfiante ! Le monde de S. King ne cessera jamais de m'étonner !"

Elle semblait pétillante ce jour là, pleine de vie, rien ne pouvait annoncer la bombe qu'elle allait me jeter à la figure.

"Ceci étant dit" reprit-elle, " j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer…"

" Je vous écoutes."

" Tes derniers résultats démontrent de nets progrès en ce qui concerne ta mémoire. Tu as encore quelques difficultés vis-à-vis de a perception du temps, mais pour le reste, tout semble aller pour le mieux. Je pense que nous pouvons passer à l'étape supérieur."

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, je sentais mes mains devenir moites et mes joues devenir rouges.

_Et bah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud tout d'un coup !_

"C'est à dire ?" demandais-je, désireuse de savoir où tout cela allait me conduire.

" Je pense que l'on peut renouer des contacts avec ta famille. Il faut qu'un maximum de souvenirs te reviennent. Alors peut-être que nous aurons LE déclic que te permettra de retrouver enfin toute ta mémoire. Es-tu prête pour ça ?"

Mlle Rose arborait un magnifique sourire, bien plus heureuse pour moi que moi-même. J'étais stupéfaite. Surprise. Choquée. Réticente. Pressée. Extatique et horrifiée à la fois. Tant d'émotions qui ne m'aidaient pas à garder mon calme. Qu'allais-je faire ?

Ma famille… Oui, j'ai envie de la revoir. J'ai envie de les connaître, de les reconnaître.

Je souris à Mlle Rose et lui faisais comprendre que oui, j'étais prête.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que je me trouvais dans ma chambre, partageant un moment avec Nana, mon lapin blanc, plus vraiment blanc, je lui racontais ma journée.

"Alors Nana, nous voilà presque sur la dernière marche vers le grand retour… Il va falloir être forte pour notre famille."

Je me dirigeais vers ma table de chevet, pris mon journal et y écrivais :

_Cher Journal, d'ici quelques jours, je vais revoir ma famille. Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup d'eux, mais je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer. En attendant, j'espère ne pas oublier. Je suis si proche du but. Ils me manquent. Pas en tant que personne, mais en tant que famille. J'ai besoin de ce lien, de savoir vers où aller quand je suis perdue. J'ai besoin d'eux, et je vais faire en sorte de réussir à me souvenir, pour eux. Bisou, ta Bella._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. **

**Encore merci, **

**Taerah :)**


End file.
